


There's always been a Rainbow hanging over your head

by Larryissocute



Series: You and I baby (we are it) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Breakdown, soft spouses, still vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryissocute/pseuds/Larryissocute
Summary: Louis sighs tugging at a loose thread on the edge of the blanket, "I dunno, really. I feel numb sort of, but that's okay 'cause i don't really wanna feel anything. Not now at least."Or, they talk, a little and that's progress.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: You and I baby (we are it) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030272
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	There's always been a Rainbow hanging over your head

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm posting again! I feel so productive seesh. 
> 
> Thank you sooo much Mia (@brightgolden on tumblr) for betaing this for me <33
> 
> And Shruti (@youweremybecause) for cheering me on literally all the time <33
> 
> This is a sort of sequel to where do broken hearts go, it's not necessary to read part 1 but I would recommend so you don't get confused. 
> 
> Title is from Rainbow by Kacey Musgraves.

The first thing Louis hears when he comes to is the gentle pitter patter of the rain that is no doubt pouring outside, soaking the entire city and its people. He suppresses a shiver and pulls the blanket closer around his body and burrows in its warmth before squinting his eyes open. 

The dull ache at the back of his head makes him wince and rub at his temple. He glances around the room to hopefully find his spouse somewhere within the four walls of their bedroom so he doesn't have to get up just yet. But he misses Harry's warmth, the kind no one or nothing else can provide him. It's not just the physical warmth he provides, it's the warmth that settles deep in his bones, fills his heart, vibrates in his veins, makes him feel the love that seems to seep through all of Harry's touches and his soft breaths against him. 

Harry is, as he likes to say, the reason why he sees the world the way he sees it, warm, beautiful and just lovely. 

So, basically Harry. 

He closes his burning eyes for a second, taking a deep breath and exhaling with a sigh, thinking about the inevitable task of getting up to find his world and burrow in his arms instead. He doesn't mind seeking him out for cuddles, what he does mind is shivering like a leaf on a windy day when he sets his foot on the carpeted floor and is immediately treated with goosebumps. 

Harry's insistence on sleeping naked will cost him his health someday, he thinks, biting back a curse when he opens the bedroom door only to be greeted by a wave of cold wind smacking him in the face. 

He makes it to the living room in only boxers to find Harry on the couch, sipping tea from a blue mug that he adores very much without any apparent reason, with a very soft and _very_ warm looking blanket around his shoulder as he scrolls through no doubt Twitter on his phone. 

Louis just stares at him for a moment, taking him in, taking in the casual beauty he possesses. Even on a cold winter morning when everything seems to be frozen, Harry glows like a beacon of warmth. 

Louis just wants him in his arms. 

So he quickly makes his way to the couch, plopping down beside Harry, startling him enough to get a high shriek from him and starts tugging on the blanket. 

"Jesus, Lou. Slow down, will you? It's not going anywhere." Harry mutters as he starts disentangling himself from the blanket.

Louis just grunts in response, keeps tugging until Harry opens the blanket and covers him with more than half of it, his own other half exposed to the cold air. 

"I'm freezing, Harold and it's your fault." Louis mutters but sighs in satisfaction when Harry leans against him, their arms touching and Harry's head resting against his, curls tickling his jaw. 

" You _are_ cold." Harry responds, closed eyes fluttering slowly, delicate lashes brushing the apples of his cheeks. A live painting, an art form Louis would spend forever learning. He can't resist leaning in and pressing a light kiss on his temple where a wayward curl hangs.

"Yeah 'cause you keep insisting on sleeping naked." Louis retorts, though the softness in his voice fails to give them any heat. 

Harry just merely hums, sounding sleepier than he was a minute ago. Then quietly, he asks, "How are you doing?"

What a million dollar question that is, innit? 

Louis sighs tugging at a loose thread on the edge of the blanket, "I dunno, really. I feel numb sort of, but that's okay 'cause i don't really wanna feel anything. Not now at least."

Harry doesn't say anything for a while, just tightens his hold around Louis' arms and presses a small, barely detectable kiss on his shoulder over the blanket. 

He is waiting, Louis realises, waiting for him to finish his thoughts. So he tries talking again, if only for Harry's sake, "I–I just, I don't really wanna think about it. I'm too tired. It's all a huge fucking mess and I'm all over the place. My mind–my mind is just sort of shutting down right now. And I–I don't know, I uh, I don't _know_ what to do, Haz. I'm so darn lost."

Harry still says nothing, probably getting his thoughts in order before saying them in a way that makes it easier for Louis to get. Always thinking of Louis, his Harry does. 

"I'm not gonna tell you that you're gonna be fine, you will be. But I know that's not something you want to hear," Harry's voice is quiet but firm when he does speak, like he means every word he is saying, which he definitely is. "So here's what I'm saying. If you don't want to, you don't have to think about anything. Nothing, not a single thing. You can take your time, always. I'm gonna be here, right next to you." 

Louis can't see Harry's face in their current position but he knows he has got a small furrow in his eyebrows, the way he always gets when he is trying to make his point come across. 

Harry continues, this time looking sideways to meet Louis' eyes with his own, they are sleepy and loving, so _so_ loving, Louis momentarily has to look away to stop himself from getting lost in them. "Tell me what you want to do right now, right in this moment."

Louis knows what he wants this minute and lowers his eyes to Harry's soft lovely pink lips, wanting to feel those beautiful cupid's bow against his own, gliding together like they were meant to be. 

One of Harry's dimples pop out as one corner of his mouth lifts up in understanding. "Tell me," he still insists, that little minx. 

"I want," Louis starts, then pauses to swallow, eyes still on Harry's lips as he chews on them, waiting for Louis to just utter the words so he can swoop in and kiss the living daylights out of him, probably. "I want, yeah I want you to kiss me." Louis says, sounding breathless to his own ears. "Please," he adds which makes Harry's smile widen. 

"Look at you using your manners, good boy," Harry's got a shit eating grin that tells Louis he is enjoying this a bit too much but he can't stop staring, he is so darn affected. 

When he is least expecting it, Harry leans in, taking his lips between his own, one hand cupping the back of his head to keep him there while the other paws at his blanket covered shoulder and neck. It takes Louis a minute to respond and then he is kissing back in earnest. He curls an arm around Harry's hip, pulling him closer, practically overlapping each other and the other caresses Harry's soft thigh, feeling the little hairs there tickle his palm. 

Oh, how he loves these moments with Harry. The peace, the quiet. Only them and their lips, writing poetry on each other's skin. Maybe it's a dream or an alternate reality, he doesn't mind, as long as he has Harry with him, he would live this exact same scenario, in twenty-eight million different dimensions and not complain once, in fact he would love each of them the same. 

Jesus, he really is a total and absolute sap for Harry, isn't he? 

They pull back, and Harry leans in again, resting their foreheads together, eyes on him, lips stretched in a soft smile that means more than any words ever will. And he thinks, yeah, _yeah_ he is and he doesn't mind one bit. 

"And now? What do you wanna do now?" Harry asks, pushing his lips forward to dab a couple pecks on the apple of his cheek, right above his scruff. 

"I dunno, I just want to hold you." Louis responds, palming the soft flesh around Harry's hips over the blanket. 

"Mhm, always wanna be held by you." Harry says, tucking in closer under Louis' arm when he opens them in invitation and pulls the blanket tighter around them, cocooning them in their makeshift-not-quite blanket fort. 

It's quiet now with only the sounds of their easy breaths and the rain hitting the ground. Harry hands his cuppa to Louis who eagerly sips on the still warm liquid that works like a charm on his dry throat. 

"Ugh, I'm hungry but I'm too lazy to get up." Louis complains, setting the now empty mug down to press his cheek over Harry's curls and sigh loudly albeit a bit too dramatically. 

Harry rolls his eyes, "What? You want me to make you breakfast?" 

"What? Do you not know me?" 

Harry sighs, "Gimme a minute, Christ, I knew you keep me around for doing the chores but I didn't expect it to be this bad." Harry grumbles.

Louis laughs at that, "Gimme a break,I had a huge breakdown hours ago. I think I deserve to be coddled, just this once."

"You always deserve to be coddled. Why else do you think I always hang off your arm, you get _needy_." Harry says, smiling menacingly as he slowly climbs out of the blanket, shivering a bit. 

"Oh _I_ get needy, do I?" Louis raises an eyebrow and smiles fondly at Harry's,"Hell yeah!" from somewhere deep in the house, probably their bedroom, no doubt searching for some clothes. 

Shaking his head, he picks up Harry's abandoned phone, logging out of Harry's Twitter and into his own to check on the fans and ends up scrolling through heaps of tweets as if it's the morning newspaper, which, it might as well be. 

He is startled when a hoodie hits the side of his head before landing on his lap and looks up to find Harry, now dressed in a too big hoodie, that comes up to his mid thighs, looking at him, silently. 

Louis raises his eyebrows in question, silently asking, what?

Harry seems to get it because he asks," What do you want for breakfast then?"

"Oh you'd do that for me? That's sweet, thank you love." Louis says, exaggeratedly smiling. 

"As if I don't do that everyday," Harry shakes his head in exasperation. 

"Hey! Sometimes I bring you breakfast in bed." Louis defends. 

"You mean the burnt breakfast or the store bought ones?" Harry challenges, "Is that, is that what you meant or did you mean something else?" Harry taps his fingers against his cheek, a picture of mock innocence.

"When did you become so sassy?" Louis sighs dramatically. 

"Definitely when I met you." Harry grins, all frog-like looking so incredibly sweet that Louis wants to kiss his cheeks until they're red either from laughter or bashfulness even when he is being a sarcastic little shit. 

"What happened to my sweet Harry?"

"I'm always sweet," Harry says as he moves towards Louis and sits himself on his lap, throwing the hoodie there, beside them. He smiles at Louis then, looking very satisfied from his perch.

And Louis knows, he knows that right now Harry is trying to make him feel better. He is trying to make him feel lighter by acting normal. Louis appreciates it, he does, he loves Harry for keeping up the charade of normalcy and not letting it fade away to the background when Louis' mind is conjuring up ideas to haunt him. 

He smiles back, feeling like he owes the angel on his lap a lifetime's worth of favour.

\--

Harry doesn't see it that way though, it hurts him to see his Louis like this, lost and in his own head. It's hard he knows, no one knows better than him how it feels to be lost in his own head and the fact that he can't help Louis because this is a battle Louis has to fight and win on his own, hurts him more every time he thinks about it. 

He knows Louis though, knows him enough to know that he doesn't like being pitied. Harry's trying his best to be the constant that Louis can lean on whenever the fight exhausts him too much. 

He knows just how strong Louis is and he'll only come out stronger from this. Harry will be here, by his side, with him, always, watching him grow and be the Louis he is always meant to be. 

He'll get there. 

Sooner rather than later.

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soo much for reading!!<3
> 
> You can reblog the fic post on tumblr [here](https://larryissocute.tumblr.com/post/636020698315472896/theres-always-been-a-rainbow-hanging-over-your)! :)


End file.
